Vampires
Vampires are a species of undead humanoid creature that is known to either be conceived or turned. They are considered to be a very powerful species and hard to kill when encountered. 'Overview' Vampires were created centuries prior when Leo Wyatt and his wife Laura Warren conceived Roderick Halliwell. Roderick is known as the first of his kind and dubbed himself the alias of "Dracula" shortly after the birth of his son Sting. Throughout the centuries, Vampires have travelled and therefore have looked for new locations to settle down and as a result, they are scattered across every known state, country and continent on the globe. 'Physiology' Looking like an average human, Vampires are known to have a variety of distinguishing characteristics that make them separate from Humans. Vampires are known to have skin as white as snow, which is cold to the touch and their eyes are also known to change and vary in color. The most iconic and notable characteristic of the Vampire physiology is their fangs. Their fangs are known to be retractable in order to blend in with others and they are usually an inch when at full extent. Most vampires usually have the use of 2 fangs, however those who are older or more unique such as Dracula, have the use of at least 4 to 8. The major way to distinguish humans from Vampires is the fact that they lack a reflection in the mirror, this is because supposedly the creature lacks a soul. While blending into society and not showing off their savage nature, Vampires are known to be beautiful to many and those who want them. Powers & Abilities Vampires are known for their unique and distinct set of powers and abilities that they utilize throughout their lives. *'Immortality:' Vampires have earned themselves a reputation to be one of the oldest surviving species to ever live. Many members of the species including the purebloods are well over 1000 years old and possibly older. Their immortality grants them the ability to never grow old or die. **''Partial-Invulnerability:'' Whenever coming in contact with their enemies, a Vampire's immortality is what keeps them immune to most weapons. This ability is however limited to a degree, however those who are older or more unique have proven to be more invulnerable than others. ***''Superhuman Strength:'' A power that increases throughout the centuries, Vampires are known to have the ability to more than that of the average person. Some are known to lift at least more than a ton with one hand. Those who are older or more unique possess a much greater strength than others. ****''Superhuman Stamina:'' The great deal of strength that a Vampire has, also goes to their ability on staying within a fight before fatigue starts taking over. ****''Superhuman Endurance:'' Vampires are also known to have the ability to withstand much more physical pain and discomfort than that of the average human. ***''Accelerated Healing:'' As immortal as they are, Vampires are not immune to getting hurt which means that they possess the ability to regenerate lost tissue and lost limbs within a short span of time than a human. ****''Foreign Body Resistance:'' Throughout the centuries, Vampires have survived the worst of human disasters and that includes plague. This means that they are immune to all known diseases and even the effects of drugs won't work on them. *'Superhuman Speed:' A very unique power that Vampires have is the ability to move, run and attack at amazing speed. This power increases over time and therefore allow them to move faster than others of their kind if they're older or more unique. **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Vampires are known for their speed, but they are also known for their amazing inhumanly fast reflexes that allow them to catch objects in the air that are hurtling towards them with ease. *'Superhuman Leap/Flight:' Vampires have the reputation of leaping at great distances, however there are also those who have the power to actually defy gravity in turn allowing them to fly. **''Adhesive Climbing:'' A Vampire's power to leap and or fly allow them the ability of effortlessly scale large walls. *'Superhuman Senses:' Vampires being hunters of the night, are known to have incredibly acute senses that enable them to find their prey. This consists of superhuman hearing, sight, smell, taste and even feel. **''Night Vision:'' Vampires possess the power of seeing in the dark, which enable them to single out their prey when it comes to hunting. It also shows an outline of their prey as well. *'Superhuman Agility:' Vampires are shown to have the ability to go from one motion to another motion with effortless ease. Unique Powers *'Daywalking:' A power that is only possessed by the most unique is the ability to walk in the light of day and not succumb to burns or turn to ash. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Vampires whom are older or more unique are known to have natural abilities that are enhanced to the point where they can smash through concrete and heal faster than the average vampire. Weaknesses As powerful and hard to kill as Vampires are, they clearly are not perfect and therefore are vulnerable to a variety of weaknesses. *'Holy Items:' A major and most recognizable weakness of a Vampire are items pertaining to the church. **''Crucifix:'' An iconic repellant against Vampires is the use of the crucifix. This is something that one must hold up against a Vampire and in order for it to work, they must have total faith. If touched, Vampires have been shown to be injured and some aren't even bothered by them being in front of them so long as the user has no faith. **''Holy Water:'' A small vial of blessed water, known to many as Holy Water is in fact a very effective weakness. Upon contacting a Vampire's skin, they are known to blister very bad and if injested, will cause burns that will kill them. **''Silver:'' A major weakness that Vampires have is the soft metal known as Silver. The substance is supposedly the weakness of a Vampire due to the fact that Judas was given 30 pieces of silver in order to betray Christ. This would become a curse for the cursed and therefore any silver made or etched weapon will injure or kill a Vampire. **''Communion Wafers:'' Much like the crucifix, Vampires are also vulnerable to the holy item known as the communion wafer. *'Blood Deprivation:' A Vampire is to always feed on the blood of the living in order to prolong their existence. This means that within a certain amount of time, they'll need to feed and if not, they'll start to get weak and age rapidly. Eventually however they will die. *'Sunlight:' Another iconic weakness of the Vampire is that they cannot survive within the daylight. If ever exposed to the rays of the sun, they will start to burn and eventually turn to ash. **''Ultraviolet Rays:'' As Vampires are vulnerable to daylight, they are also vulnerable to artificial forms of daylight (e.g. Ultraviolet Rays). It will cause the same effects as natural sunlight. *'Stake:' An iconic and most traditional Vampire weakness is the old fashioned stake through the heart. Some Vampires whom are older or more unique enable them to come back from getting staked in the heart so long as the stake is removed. The weapon can be composed of either wood or the more effective silver stake. *'Botanical Weaknesses:' According to legend, Vampires are known to have a weakness to a couple of plants. **''Garlic:'' A traditional and iconic repellant is the scent of garlic. Even without faith, garlic can cause them to move away, however some who are older and more unique have the ability to withstand this weakness. **''Roses:'' It is said that Vampires have a weakness against the red rose. This is supposedly because the rose is the scent of death. *'Decapitation:' An effective and very lethal weakness that Vampires have is that they cannot survive with their head severed from their body. This also applies if even half of their head is cut off. 'Way of Life' Vampires are known to have their own distinct and unique way of life which makes them unique from the humans. They do however apply many human ways into their ways, however have others that are not so human. Daily Activities Because many vampires are incapable of walking in the daylight; they are known to sleep during the day and then by night, prowl the cities or towns in search of blood. Vampires who are capable of walking during the day are capable of blending in better than most other Vampires and they can be up at least 24 hours a day. Wealth As a long lived species of humanoid; Vampires are known to be extraordinarily wealthy. Saving their money for centuries; they are known to live in the lap of luxury as long as the money keeps flowing or as long as they live. Servants For many Vampires, walking in the daylight is no problem; however others who are incapable of doing so must rely on the work of servants. Vampires can have one or more servants to do their bidding during the day, night or whenever they are required by the Vampires in general. There are 2 different types; the first being the Familiars and the second being Ghouls. Usually Vampires are known to either compensate or not compensate their servants; however others are more lenient and do pay their servants well. Ranks Vampires are known to possess ranks that distinguish them among many of the Vampire commoners. These people are almost like the celebrities and go from Knights to lords and even counts. Turned vs. Pureblood Another distinguishing characteristics of Vampires is their vampire status itself. Vampires who are naturally born Vampires are known as Purebloods and they too are almost like celebrities as well. Turned Vampires are not usually given such a rank and therefore have no rights in the affairs of Purebloods. Some have spoken out against purebloods; however the turned are not as forgiven as Purebloods are if they are spoken out of terms. In a way it's almost a form of racism amongst Vampires themselves. Tradition Throughout the centuries; Vampires have been known to form their own traditions among family and therefore many enforce tradition on future generations. Others however do tend to break tradition; sometimes without other members of their family knowing. Marriage Vampires; despite having enjoyed the pleasures of women, are known to also marry. They do marry other vampires and sometimes when it comes to Purebloods; forced marriage is also the case. There are instances however when Vampires who are in charge of the house are known to breed with other members of their family, whether being direct or indirect and therefore this is to keep them from keeping their blood lines intact. When it comes to marriage, Vampires are known to practice the ritual known as the Wedding of Blood which bonds the two mates in blood related marriage. This is a bond that is very hard to break and therefore; having an affair with other men or women is virtually impossible. 'Known Vampires' Halliwell Family *Roderick Halliwell (Patriarch) *Piper Halliwell (Matriarch) *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Phoebe Halliwell *Bianca Halliwell *Sting *Chris Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell Category:Creatures Category:Immortal Species Category:Humanoid Species